


IT/Jurassic Park Crossover(Perimeter Fence)

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion, Crossover, Crying, Dinosaurs, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Movie: Jurassic Park (1993), Near Death, Post-IT (2017), Reddie, The Losers Club, benverly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Here is another crossover of It and Jurassic Park. The Losers are stopped by the perimeter fence.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	IT/Jurassic Park Crossover(Perimeter Fence)

Traversing further through the grassy fields, hoping that they weren’t being stalked by any more dinosaurs, The Losers Club arrived at a large perimeter fence. It was tall, and it went on for miles along the field. From the looks of it, it would only take another hour if they decided to walk to the very end. The probability that they’d still be fenced in was a good bet. 

“Do you think it’s safe to climb?” Ben asked.

Bill approached the fence, getting up on the stone wall. Taking a stick, he threw it at the gate. Nothing. Richie got up on the stone wall, too. “Guess that means it must be off.”

Reaching out, twiddling his fingers, Richie grabbed hold of the fence. Suddenly, Richie started screaming, his body shaking violently. Everyone screamed in terror. Eddie closed his eyes, hysterical. 

Laughing, Richie revealed that he was completely fine and that it was all a joke. 

“You are such an asshole!” Eddie was near tears.

“Do you have any idea how much you scared us!” Beverly climbed onto the stonewall, swatting Richie’s arm.

“Th-That was not funny, R-R-Richie!” Bill scowled at his friend. Richie had done some pretty messed up things before, but this was the worst yet, especially with the danger they were in.

Understanding that he scared his friends, Richie regretted the juvenile prank. They were under enough stress as it was. And they didn’t know what happened to Mike and Stan. “Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood, guys.”

Bill invested the perimeter fence further. The wires proved to be too strong to break. They didn’t have any other options.

“Maybe there’s another way around?” Eddie suggested. His mother already had a conniption for him participating in gym class. Knowing that he was a good runner, Eddie had no idea how good of a climber he was. 

A magnificent roar echoed the land. That wasn’t a good sign. Without any more discussion, the Losers started climbing up the fence. 

“Hey, Bev, I bet I can beat you to the other side of the fence!” Richie challenged his ginger-haired friend.

“I’ve seen you in gym class, Twinkle-Toes!” With that Beverly started climbing faster than him.

Richie caught up to her, but he arguable, Beverly was pretty fast. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s not a race, you guys,” Ben said to them as he took his time.

Eddie was the slowest out of them all. By the time the other Losers made it to the other side of the fence, and they nearing the ground, Eddie was just climbing over the top, shaking. Richie jumped to the ground, keeping close watch over Eddie. Now he knew that he should have climbed next to Eddie instead of racing Beverly.

“You can do better than that, Eds!” he hollered, noticing that Eddie was having difficulty.

“Don’t fuckin’ call me that!” Eddie’s voice jumped, nearly misplacing his footing.

“Just take your time, Eddie!” Bill encouraged him right when he made it to the ground.

Unfortunately, an alarm went off. A red light blinked. Not a good sign. Eddie screamed, losing his footing, just grabbing hold of the fence. Feeling his throat tighten, Eddie couldn’t reach into his pocket to get his inhaler. 

“Eddie, what the fuck are you doing?” Richie feverishly pulled at his hair. 

“Get down from there!” Beverly yelled up to him.

Eddie grasped the wires, frightened. Tears appeared in his eyes. The siren blared in his ears. Before coming here he never told his mother where he was actually going. Should he have? There was no way that he wanted to miss out on a trip to an island where real dinosaurs existed, but he was risking his life!

“Climb down, Eddie!” Bill yelled. It was only a matter of time. 

“Jump!” Ben told him, trying to help.

“I’m going to count to three and your ass better be down on the ground!” Richie threatened him with a shaking voice. “!,2,3!”

“That was too fast, you asshole!” Eddie cried.

“So fuckin’ jump already!”

Eddie continued to hold on for dear life to the fence, listening to the alarm ring through his ears. Below Eddie’s feet, he could hear his friends talking, trying to figure out a plan. Oh, he was just slowing things down. Come on, Eds, jump! You’re not delicate like mom insists. 

Grasping the wires, Eddie prepared himself. “Okay, I’ll jump. 1... 2... 3!”

Everything happened so fast. Landing uncomfortable in Ben’s arms, they scrambled onto the ground, kicking up dirt. Once Eddie became aware of everything, something was not right.

Covered by the grass, Bill was trying to get someone to wake up.

“Is he okay?” Beverly’s voice was almost hysterical, covering her mouth with her hands.

Eddie sat up more. Richie was unconscious in the grass, his whole body smoking.

“Holy shit! What happened!” Eddie scrambled to his feet, running over to Richie’s side. The boy’s face was so pale. His glasses fell to his side. Unfortunately, one of the lenses was broken.

“When you jumped, Richie was going to come and ger you,” Ben explained, his own voice wavering to tears. “He touched the fence.”

Bill leaned in closer to Richie’s mouth. His face paled. “He’s not breathing...”

Bill immediately started CPR. He administered the pumps to Richie’s chest and then bent down to his mouth. Eddie fell to his knees. Beverly paced the area, crying. Every second she’d glance at Richie and then look away. Ben stood up and put his arm around her shoulder to help calm her down. He didn’t want to look at this. 

This wasn’t fair. How could he let this happen? Tears spilled out of Eddie’s eyes. Why did this happened to Richie? He was the one who wouldn’t obey his friend’s orders. Unable to breathe, Eddie took out his inhaler, but he didn’t use it. 

“No, Rich, please! Wake up! Wake up! I swear if you die, I am never going to forgive you!”

Nothing. This was all his fault. Eddie never meant for this to happen. What were they going to do if Richie did... no, he wasn’t. He couldn’t have been. 

“Please, wake up, for me?” Eddie begged, staring at Richie’s pale face. “I can’t live without you. Yeah, you’re annoying, but... but...” Eddie couldn’t even say it, sobbing.

Right then, just when Bill was close to giving in, Richie coughed. He was alive! All the Losers rejoiced, so happy that they were not going to lose another member from this chaotic trip. 

Eddie buried his face into Richie’s chest, sobbing. “I’m sorry!”

Richie was just barely conscious, but he smiled. Lifting his shaking arm, he rubbed Eddie’s back. “Hey, you jumped.”

All was forgiven.


End file.
